


A Thank-You Gift

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius finally figures out the best way to buy Robin's silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thank-You Gift

The first coherent thought in Robin's mind had nothing to do with Gaius's mouth pressed to his. Sudden and unforeseen as it may have been, the tactician couldn't help but notice the force involved in it that sent him back a step or how the thief's deft, subtle hand on his waist seemed to clutch with an uncharacteristic strength. Only after he processed that did he note the kiss. His theories and notes on the Shepherds never reached the level of exhaustiveness to worry about their likely kissing habits, but on the spot Robin seemed fairly unsurprised by how Gaius kissed him. Only a thief could have been so possessive over something that wasn't his, and the way his tongue brushed against any given area of Robin's mouth reminded him of licking a lollipop

Only after thorough analysis of the situation did Robin finally acknowledge the most pressing aspect of the situation—beside Gaius's body, at least—the fact the kiss came unprompted and unexpected. That one moment Gaius was handing him a belt, and the next he was forcing a kiss onto him. Well, perhaps not 'forcing', as Robin's instinct was to place a hand of the thief's face to caress it, rather than to call upon flame. Instead of biting down on the tongue he met it with his. He knew it didn't matter at all to Gaius, but he gave his implicit permission to continue, and the belt fell to the floor.

"You're not too bad a kisser, Bubbles," Gaius mused, running his fingers through the amnesiac's hair. It kept him in place, their foreheads locked together as his tongue made swift licks across Robin's lips.

Robin drew a sharp inhale, his mouth tingling with a vague, lingering mintiness. Gaius's mouth tasted sweet, and even with their kiss broken it imparted some of that taste into his own. "It's not something I try to pay too much mind to," he responded. Battle was more stressful a situation, and he could handle himself there; a surprise kiss was nothing. "But you aren't too bad, yourself." His hand still rubbed gently along Gaius's face, mostly in the back toward the ear, brushing some of his orange hair back.

"Not gonna ask why I kissed you?"

"If I were to guess, you intended to throw some sexual favours onto your pile of bribery attempts. It got you all worked up," he paused mid-sentence to press his lips to the thief's for a while, before continuing, "And so you decided to make a move anyway."

"You're good," he admitted. The hand that had been on Robin's waist drifted into his coat, starting to slip it off his shoulder. "And mostly right, too."

Robin shifted a little, giving his shoulder a roll to ease the jacket off. "Am I to assume this is a thank-you gift as well?"

As he handled the other shoulder and slowly eased Robin toward his desk, Gaius grinned and responded only by resuming the kiss. Robin closed his eyes, this time around unoccupied by theorizing, able to give all of his focus to the thief's kiss. One last flick of his arm sent the coat out of their way as a few quick backward steps led them to his desk, so as not to be trampled on. With more surprising directness, Gaius pushed Robin to sit on it, pressing hard into his body in the same motion.

"A peppermint lollipop and a honey cake," Robin whispered, sucking gently on the redhead's lower lip.

"You're already getting a lot, Bubbles. Don't get greedy."

"No, I mean you. That's what you ate before coming here, isn't it?"

All Gaius could muster up as a response was, "Impressive," as his hand snaked up the tactician's shirt. He was quick on his feet, but less so on his tongue. A second of silence followed, where only Robin's gradually quickening breaths rang through his ears, before he threw into the kiss again, this time a little wetter, a little louder. His hands traced along Robin's skin, feeling out his body for once; it was always buried underneath that big coat. It didn't surprise Gaius that he was of a more lean, toned build than the muscular form of someone like Gaius. He was agile more than he was brutishly strong. They shared that.

The taste of sweets grew heavier in Robin's mouth as the two mens' kisses drew on longer. Gaius stayed in control for most of it, which was fine by Robin. The way his tongue moved was peculiar, like nobody Robin had ever kissed before, assuming he ever had—his memory was mostly blank, save for the vague confirmation that he indeed had experience—and he was eager to feel more of it. The hand tracing his skin made him tense up a little, not out of reticence but out of a strange tingling that followed Gaius's touch. He wasn't used to it, and it provided an odd sensation.

And only after his pants were around his knees and Gaius already has his fingers wrapped around his shaft, did Robin even notice that had been something he was doing. It seemed Gaius deserved more credit as a thief than Robin gave him.

Robin panted and moaned softly into the thief's lips as the slow strokes began. "I should have guessed you'd be good with your hands." His fingers tightened in the orange hair and he pressed their bodies together. The feeling of leather from the thief's fingerless gloves, so tight against his flesh, made him squirm a little in uncertain sensation.

"And here I was, giving you credit for being so clever." Gaius nibbled softly on Robin's upper lip, giving Robin a smile he'd be able to see if he hadn't closed his eyes to soak in the pleasure. His thumb pressed against the tip, rubbing in time with the steady, patient pumping. His eyes looked down at what he held, and his lips dragged appreciatively across both of their lips. "It looks rather tasty," he mused.

The moans quivered as Robin's head started to ring and Gaius dropped to his knees. The wave of hot, damp breath rushing against his tip made his shoulder jerk and a cry spill out from between his lips. His hand was still firmly entrenched in Gaius's, hair, thumb and forefinger gradually pulling the loose ends of his black headband up to bunch into his fist, give him something to clench that wouldn't hurt. He didn't want to guide Gaius, but his body needed to let it out somehow.

The hand slid down to his base before the fingers finally let go. Gaius chuckled to himself as he slipped his off his gloves. "Are you a screamer? Because if you need something to bite down on, you can use my glove."

"I'm good," he said, tugging at the headband impatiently. His eyes finally opened and he looked down at Gaius eagerly, licking his lips excitedly. The room was hotter, and his cheeks burned as the hand, now bare, again seized his penis. He looked to the open window and remembered it was autumn, but somehow it didn't feel like it.

Gaius stroked it softly, a slow motion that allowed him the chance to explore and feel out the tactician. "Hm, white hair down here, too," he said plainly, running his other hand up Robin's thigh, caressing him all over. There it was, that soft subtlety that Robin expected, the deft handiwork that seemed both fleeting and very, very there. A bizarre oxymoron that Robin decided not to try and understand because it felt too good to question.

Then the licking began, and Robin couldn't analyze the scene if he wanted to. Like with their kiss, Gaius made strong licks, but these were slower, patient. They sought to savour the moment and the taste, make it last for as long as possible. It didn't take a tactical genius to realize what the source of such behaviour was, and it felt too good for Robin to care that Gaius was treating his penis like a lollipop All he could do was squirm and lean back against the wall, trying his hardest to keep his moans quiet and reasonable. His eyes refused to close, his sight stuck on Gaius, watching and admiring him as he worked.

Dragging his tongue across every last bit of flesh, Gaius darted his hand and head around a fair bit to get to it all. He was nimble enough that it never felt like a transition or a pause; it was all seamless and flowed together perfectly. Every time he looked up to Robin and saw him slumped back, looking down with elation, his grin grew a little more crooked. He gave Robin one last lick, from base up along his sensitive underside and to his tip, before parting his lips and devouring Robin's head.

The pieces continued to fall into place too well as Gaius started to suck on the two topmost inches of Robin's dick. Spending his days sucking on hard candies meant that even without trying, his sucking was strong and tugged hard on his skin. The gently increasing strokes matched the bobbing of his head, creating a steady rhythm to suck Robin off to. By his staccato breaths and unsettled body, it was clear what he was doing was working.

Feeling the legs start to draw inward in a concentrated, if not conscious, effort, Gaius placed his free hand on the white-haired man's thigh and squeezed it, holding it at bay. H wasn't sure if Robin had ever received a blowjob before and if he was merely following his body's first instinct, but Gaius wasn't the sort to like a set of legs holding his head tightly in place, and the slight push against the leg kept things on his terms.

Gaius sank as low as he could go, his lips eventually meeting the top of his open fist, the two gliding in tandem across with Robin's shaft. The amnesiac drew in a sharp breath, noting the fading mintiness, longing again for the thief's lips to be on his and imparting more sugary aftertaste. At the same time, he didn't want the blowjob to stop, didn't want to feel the suction and the stroking and the wetness cease.

One of the two desires had to give, and as a few droplets of pre hit the redhead's tongue and he pulled away, it was clear which. "Not quite candy, but I've grown to have a certain taste for it." He smiled as he swiftly kissed his way up Robin's body and again to his lips, still holding his cock tightly. His kiss was hungrier this time, a pace-dictating kiss that betrayed his growing desires. "I'd like to do something else to you, if you're okay with it."

"What?" Robin asked, locking eyes with Gaius and kissing him again instead of waiting for a response. Waiting required patience, and for that brief point in time, he could relax and throw patience to the wind. He thought back to the kiss earlier, remembering how Gaius kissed him like a thief. It had been a little too apt a musing, as now when Gaius kissed him, still with that possessive undercurrent, it was with full ownership over his mouth. He now held legitimate claim to it.

Eventually, he pulled free from it, and from his pocket drew a small bottle full of a translucent, faintly yellow fluid.

"Cooking oil?" Robin asked, pausing to figure out why that was important. It was difficult to think with the thief's lips tracing along his jaw, but it clicked for him in what felt like an embarrassing eternity at the rate his mind ran. "Oh, I see."

"Am I to take that as your permission?" he whispered teasingly into Robin's ear, teeth lightly nibbling down on his lobe. The constant need to satisfy his oral fixation seemed to stretch further and further as they went, and Robin's ragged moans remained slight. Places were kissed that weren't readily apparent as feeling as good as they did.

With the hand still tight around him and the lips everywhere, his shaft quivering and demanding they finish was started, Robin would have been mad to say no. He pulled on the cloak and headband, which he still held tightly, and pressed their bodies together, their shirts not enough to keep away a mutual warmth and intimacy. He let out a moan into Gaius's ear that gave him the answer, and added, "That oil isn't from our supply caravan, is it?"

"It's probably better if you don't ask questions," he responded, and handed the tactician the oil. His lips found Robin's neck, his chin brushing some shirt aside to reveal some collarbone, which he eagerly started to kiss and suck. His hands went to his pants, working them off as he explored more of Robin. Eagerly he sought every inch of Robin that always lay under his clothes and away from his keen eyes, painting a vivid picture in his mind. It was a journey of discovery he much preferred to undertake with his mouth.

Robin could have been swayed for a tenth of what Gaius was doing to him. His silence was already bought, but he didn't dare tell Gaius that, lest the assault on his neck and shoulders stopped. He just focused on opening the bottle and starting to pour some of the oil onto his hand. Despite the heat of the moment he kept it steady, though when he felt something warm and hard press against his thigh and knew exactly what it was, he almost fumbled with the bottle. Looking down to confirm his assessment, his body tightened, his shaft throbbed against the other's, and he bit down hard on his lip.

Keen to the effect he was having, Gaius laughed lowly. "If you saw this instead of the tattoo in the bathroom, think we'd still end up here, Bubbles?"

With his hand coated in a liberal dose of cooking oil to the point it dripped onto the floor between them, Robin reached down and grasped Gaius's penis, clutching it with a clear show of desperation and need as he started to stroke it, applying the lubricant to him. He was being too passive, letting things occur, and he needed to say something clever to counteract that. "Maybe, I do remember you mentioning something about poison oak." He looked down again and added, "It looks like that's cleared up in the past week, though."

To Robin's surprise, Gaius could only respond with a moan. The thief rocked his hips against the hand, placing his hands on Robin's hips and burying his head into his neck. He remained like that patiently, waiting for Robin to finish oiling him up and then a little while after that, just to enjoy the spidery fingers wrapped around his penis. "Okay, turn over," he groaned, pulling away and taking the bottle of oil.

Robin was reluctant, as Gaius's kiss was too sweet and left his mouth too ecstatic for him to want to be in a position where he couldn't have it. "I was hoping we could do it like this."

That confirmed to Gaius that, if he had done something like this before, it had been before his memory went, which made him as good as virginal when it came to knowing what to do. "Don't worry about it," he said, biting down on Robin's neck just to feel his body tighten against his. "I want to keep you this way too, but it'll go a lot smoother if I can apply some oil to you directly. A few thrusts and then we'll be making out again, don't worry." A few strong, lollipop-savouring licks washed over where he'd bit.

When Gaius finally relented control over Robin's neck back to him, the tactician turned around, pushing off of the desk and resting his feet on the ground again. He only got a brief second of normalcy and groundedness before something cold and slick dripped down and a hand grasped his ass with the same inexplicable gossamer-soft hold as before. Some of the oil landed in its intended place, giving Robin a bizarre sensation that made him shiver and twist. Some of it didn't, running down his thigh as Gaius felt him up some more.

Purring, Robin pressed his ass out a little, for Gaius to feel and to touch, and hopefully to do what he'd been planning on doing. It felt like an eternity since Gaius's lips were last around his shaft, and his body was screaming for release, for pleasure. Faint sensations, the occasional stroke, and the bizarrely euphoric feeling of teeth in his neck, strung him along, but he needed something more, something tangible. He needed it soon.

The hands held onto him tightly, not only to keep Robin's rear in place but also to feel him more. Robin was warm and there a softness to his firm body that felt inviting. He slowly pressed down against Robin, kissing the back of his neck as he eased his hips forward. The oil that he poured all over the area and pooled, along with what had been stroked all over his shaft, made him slip in with a fair amount of ease. He kept a patient, slow push that allowed both of them to get used to it. The sudden tightness around his aching cock confirmed for Gaius that Robin was, by all accounts, a virgin in the matter.

As Gaius entered him, Robin let out a low moan that dragged on for the duration of the push, growing in volume and pitch as it sank deeper into him. His knees tightened and he dug his fingers into the wood of his desk. Not his desk, no. The desk of his room at the inn they stopped at in Valm. It wasn't the one he had back home in Ylisstol. It didn't even have any of his papers laid out at that moment. There was nothing to take care of or get out of the way before they took this to its fullest extent. With that worry gone, he surrendered fully.

After pushing in all the way, the orange-haired thief gave him a few thrusts, still slow, a warning. Robin knew they wouldn't be so slow once they were properly going, and he looked forward to it. "You've done this before, I take it?" He didn't get an answer, only another bite to his neck. He twisted beneath the thief, his hands reaching down and holding the ones currently on his hips. The skilled, magical fingers beneath his parted a little, and his own slipped through them.

One last thrust and some licks across the bite, and Gaius pulled off of Robin reluctantly, taking a step back and smiling in admiration. There was a hurried impatience in how the white-haired man moved, turning around and pulling himself back onto the desk. His hand seized the front portion of Gaius's cloak clumsily and he pulled the thief to him. Their lips met hungrily, and the shifting of desire finally ended. Both of them were desperate, needy, and couldn't hold back anymore. As Robin forced Gaius's lips open with his and sucked in his sweet, minty breath, a hand clasped his ass again and that familiar feeling of something sliding into him followed.

This time there was nothing in Robin's voice that had to build. He started out loud, moaning into the thief's mouth recklessly. The feeling of fulness it provided made his back arch, made their bodies press together, and Robin would have torn the rest of their clothes off if he didn't think it would have slowed them down. Well, maybe kept the cloak on Gaius, so he had something he could hold as tight as he wanted and not hurt.

"How am I?" Robin panted, biting down softly on his companion's lip.

Again, Gaius remained silent, but this time it had a purpose. He'd taken one of Robin's hands by the wrist and brought it up to his mouth, running one of the fingers against his lips. It made Robin shudder, and he knew exactly what was coming next.

Or at least, he thought he did. Gaius leaned forward and took the finger into his mouth, which Robin predicted, but his free hand made itself known on Robin's lips. His bottom lip shivered a little as the soft tip rubbing along it, teasing entrance. Robin knew Gaius had an oral fixation, and knew now just how bad it was as the thief bobbed his head along his index finger, providing a strange sensation. He hadn't expected Gaius to want to vicariously induce it in another, but the feeling of the finger against his lips and a deep willingness to experiment led to Robin parting his lips and closing his eyes.

Releasing the wrist, Gaius reached down with his free hand, pressing it against Robin's chest and letting it slide down his shirt until he reached his shaft, rigid, aching, and moving slightly with each full thrust into him. He seized it, resuming the strokes. This was it; both of them were in it to the end, and he wasn't going to stop until his 'bribery' was complete and Robin was fully satisfied.

Moaning around the finger as it pumped into his eager, sucking mouth, Robin was aware of four distinct things happening to him. The finger in his mouth, his finger in Gaius's, the hand on his shaft, and the dick thrusting into him with some force behind it now. Aside from the fingers, both of which Gaius controlled the pace of, none of them really blended or kept in time, but somehow Robin found himself on a level where it all melded together perfectly. He wasn't sure how, and the sounds of moaning and flesh-on-flesh kept him from trying to narrow it down, but he was far too elated for any of it to matter. He was gone, and when he finally went over the edge he knew it would be something he'd never experienced before.

Gaius enjoyed the sight of Robin, eyes lazily half-open, sucking on his finger and moaning recklessly. It was an intensely arousing sight, but it quickly pushed him over the edge of need. He wanted more, and this wouldn't do it for him. He pulled the fingers out, grabbing the wrist again and pressing it against the wall, its owner hissing a little from surprise as Gaius pinned him to the desk and the wall. The next instant, Gaius was biting his neck again and the thrusts turned into slams. They had gone from brisk laziness to a desperate need for release. Or rather, Gaius had, and his along-for-the-ride partner hadn't a single complaint.

The hand tightened as it furiously stroked up and down, a frantic call for Robin to finish. For a suspected virgin, he was surprising Gaius with how long he lasted. The flurry of bites followed by soft treatment helped, even if it was leaving little bite marks and hickeys from where he sucked afterwards. They'd probably persist through the morning, but Gaius didn't want to dare stop. As Robin moaned his throat shook, and Gaius could feel the vibration against his lips, a sweet, satisfying feeling that made him push even faster, just to feel it more.

It surprised Gaius that he came first. It surprised him a lot, given how much longer Robin had been on the receiving end of affections. He shuddered, his shaft twitching inside of Robin as he came, pumping warmth into him as he bit down to muffle his scream. Robin followed immediately after, thrusting up into the pumping hand and releasing in heavy spurts onto Gaius's shirt. His fingers threaded lazily through the orange hair as he slumped down and Gaius followed atop him, giving the bite lots of long, savouring licks.

"I'm not a lollipop," he cooed, lightly scratching the thief's head. "Just so you know."

Gaius laughed. "I'll keep that in mind." He let go of Robin's softening shaft and pulled out of him, then readjusted himself to lie more comfortably against him. "You came all over my shirt. Now what am I going to do?"

"Stay the night, perhaps?" His free arm went around Gaius's back and held him close.

"Does it have to be just one?" He trailed kisses up Robin's neck and to his lips. "Maybe I could stay every night, instead."

"Those gifts weren't only about buying my silence, were they?"

"Now you're catching on, Bubbles. Took you long enough."

Neither question needed to be answered; they were both obvious. The two sealed it on a long, lazy kiss that was as much about being close as it was about stalling the move over to the bed, which seemed so far away.


End file.
